pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:RARE POKEMON!!!
NEW POKEMON ADDED DAILY!!! Hey, my username is Champowsies Featured- Shiny: *Eevee x9 *Snorlax *Mew x3 Shadow: *Poliwag *Mew *Eevee x2 But this is what i have: Shiny: *Charmander *Charizard *Squirtle x2 *Caterpie *Metapod x2 *Butterfree x2 *Weedle *Kakuna *Beedrill x2 *Pidgey/Pidgeotto/Pidgeot xInifinity *Rattata *Raticate *Fearow x2 *Ekans *Arbok x2 *Pikachu x4 *Sandslash *Nidoran F. *Nidorina x2 *Nidoran M. *Clefable *Vulpix *Ninetales x2 *Jigglypuff *Wigglytuff *Zubat x2 *Golbat x2 *Oddish x2 *Gloom *Vileplume *Venonat x2 *Diglet *Meowth x2 *Persian x3 *Mankey x2 *Primeape *Arcanine *Poliwag *Poliwrath *Alakazam *Machop *Bellsprout x2 *Victreebel x4 *Tentacruel *Golem *Rapidash *Magnemite *Magneton x3 *Dodrio *Dewgong *Grimer *Cloyster x2 *Gastly *Gengar *Onix *Hypno *Krabby *Voltorb *Electrode x2 *Exeggcute *Hitmonlee x2 *Hitmonchan x2 *Ryhorn *Rhydon x2 *Chansey *Kangaskhan *Horsea *Seadra *Goldeen x2 *Seaking *Starmie *Scyther *Jynx *Pinsir *Gyarados *Ditto x3 *Eevee x9 *Omanyte x4 *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Snorlax *Moltres *Mew x3 *Missingno xInfinite Shadow: *Squirtle *Butterfree *Rattata *Nidoran M. *Pikachu *Sandslash *Zubat *Venonet *Dugtrio *Poliwag *Arcanine *Abra *Bellsprout *Tentacruel *Doduo x2 *Onix *Voltorb *Exeggcute *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan x2 *Chansey *Lickitung x3 *Horsea *Staryu *Scyther x2 *Pinsir *Gyarados x2 *Eevee x2 *Mew *Missingno x2 Regular: *All easily obtainable pokemon. *Eevee *Snorlax *Aerodactyl *Articuno *Mewtwo *Mew *Victini I am looking for: Mainly any dogs, Shiny Mew, and Shadow/Shiny Eevee. If you have any of these than I am willing to trade multiple pokemon from the above list for them. But I am also looking for: Shiny: *Mewtwo *Snorlax *Eevee *Lapras *Tauros *Kangaskhan *Starters *Any other rare shinnies Shadow: *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Pikachu *Shellder *Gastly *Seel *Lapras *Snorlax *Mew *Mewtwo *Victini *Any other rare shadows ANYTHING RARE!!! I'm willing to discuss trades until we are both happy with the trade. My username is: Champowsies Also, if you want some level 100s and don't mind that they're hacked check out my other profile, xMakeAnOfferx. I'm willing to trade those for practically anything Comment your trade below ---- $Complete trades removed to make Space$ ---- Hey Champowsies, do you have a Shadow Zapdos? If you don't, you where to go. -PaxR00 P.S. That's also my trade name. P.P.S. It's not up for trade but I'm sure we could come to a agreement with your kinds of guys. PaxR00, Wait, you are looking to trade me Shadow Zapdos? It's not my top priority but I would still be willing to make a decent trade for it. What of mine are you interested in? I also read one of the other forums and saw that you were looking for a Shiny Lapras for Shiny Mew trade, and I'm willing to do that if you'd like. -Champowsies Sure Ok I'll go ahead and make the request -Champowsies Thx Any other trades? -Champowsies Possibly hey champowsies? you completely beat my offer ---When did I beat your offer haha? -Champowsies I offered a Shiny Snorlax 2 someone and you offered a Shiny Snorlax a Shadow Poliwhirl and some other really good stuff. He will probably pick you. ---Oh I'm sorry haha. I'll take my offer off. But do you have any rare pokemon that you want to trade? -Champowsies Let me check my pokemon. Ok just tell me if you do. -Champowsies I have a Shiny Snorlax ( I may have already told you this) a Shiny Lapras ( no Mew ) and a Shadow Zapdos ( also may have told you this.) and a Shadow Magmar Just saying i'm going to trade them soon Who said just saying im going to trade them soon but i am going to trade them soon